Las cenas de los vampiros
by lobunaluna
Summary: Ellos a parte de ser unos vampiros muy peculiares, tienen formas muy extrañas de comportarse a la hora de su cena. (AU) Es un fic... bizarro, asi que estan advertidos.


_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya Omega, Saint Seiya Clasico y Saint Seiya Leyenda del Santuario no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Comentario de la autora:_

 ** _Bizarro._**

 ** _No insulten, por que más que seguro lo termine borrando al fic (es muy bizarro hasta para mi mal gusto). Así que si no les gusta, ni se gasten en insultar._**

* * *

 _La cena de los vampiros._

-Mamá. -La joven entro y miro a la mujer vestida con un elegante vestido negro. - ¿Cuánto más falta?

-Tenemos que esperar a tus tíos. -Comento la mujer, mientras se pintaba los labios.

-Voy a envejecer, hasta que esos dos decidan abandonar las camas pasaran siglos.

-Hay hija, solo tienes 15 siglos, no exageres. -La mujer le miro- La que debería de preocuparse por los años soy yo. -La mujer se pasó un poco de rímel.

-Ojala que cuando tenga tu edad, sea tan hermosa como tú.

-Ruega no tener los genes de tu padre. -La mujer sonrió, mientras se miraba ante el espejo.- ¿Qué tal estoy?

-Pareces una ramera de la alta sociedad.

-Kardia -La mujer pelirroja le miro con desagrado- Le pregunte a mi hija, no a ti. -Hizo una ligera mueca- Ya que estas aquí, cuida a tu sobrina mientras sale de cacería.

-¿Yo? -El hombre se señaló.

-Sí, tu.

-Eres la madre. -Acuso el otro- Tu cuídala.

-Pero tengo una cita- La mujer le miro, mostrando ligeramente los colmillos.- Y supongo que no querrás que te recuerde lo que pasa cuando estropean mis citas...

-Te pones de muy mal humor. -Comento un joven rubio que entraba en ese momento. - Deberías de estar en duelo por la muerte del padre de tu hija.

-Que le esté en duelo un siglo está bien, ayer se cumplió un siglo. Ahora soy una mujer libre... -La mujer le miro con ligera indiferencia- Aun tengo toda la eternidad por delante.

-Sonia. -Llamo el rubio.

-¿Si Tío Milo?

-Nunca enloquezcas como tu madre, quedar viuda le hizo mal -La joven de cabellera rosa miro al rubio algo perdida- Con una loca en la familia tenemos suficiente.

-Milo, se buen padrino y cuida de tu sobrina. -Kardia se miró los colmillos en el espejo, para asegurarse que no tuviera nada entre estos- Que yo quiero cazar tranquilo y la niña me lo va a dificultar un poco.

-Sí, claro, yo la cuido. -Miro a la madre de la vampiresa. -Para variar, podrías cuidar al fruto de tu vientre.

-Lo tengo en mi lista de pendientes, no te preocupes. -La vampiresa sonrió- Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir por mi cena. -Dijo mientras tomaba un abrigo negro y se lo ponía encima. -Cuídate mi niña preciosa- Beso la frente de la vampiresa más joven y salió de la elegante habitación.

-¿Soy la única que piensa que para mi madre hay veces que soy una carga?

-No. -Dijeron los dos hombres al unísono.

-Tíos... Tendrían que haberme dicho "No querida Sonia, no es eso es que tu madre es una vampiresa muy ocupada".

-Lo tendremos presente para la próxima vez que preguntes -Replico Kardia burlón, antes de salir silbando.

-Te dejo en la esquina y luego te arreglas sola. -Informo Milo, mientras comenzaba a salir. -Me vas a estorbar en la cacería.

-¿En la cacería o en la previa de la cena?

-Tú me entiendes...

 _Museo Arqueológico de Atenas._

-Señora Scorpii -El joven director del museo miro a la mujer que esperaba en la entrada, era una dama muy importante y una de las principales mecenas del lugar. -¿Que hace aquí?

-Creí que su antecesor le había informado que una vez al mes vengo a recorrer el museo -Informo la mujer, en un tono frio mientras comenzaba a caminar. -Me es mucho más bello recorrerlo de noche.

-Eso... Aunque... -La mujer puso un dedo sobre los labios del joven.

-Shh... Si va a andar escoltándome, mantenga la boca cerrada mientras aprecio el arte.- Cuando retiro el dedo, lo hizo rosando sensualmente los labios del joven. El cual ella misma había hecho colocar en ese puesto. La mujer se fue alejando, dejando que los tacones de sus lustrosas sandalias negras emitieran repliques en el silencioso lugar.

El joven se acarició los labios disimuladamente, había sentido un ligero calor surgir de estos cuando la elegante y bella dama los toco. Dejando salir un suspiro, jurándose una y otra vez que no era por segundas intenciones, comenzó a escoltar a la dama por el museo. Tal vez solicitara alguna referencia sobre una de las tantas obras que su familia había otorgado o alguna nueva pieza que se hubiera agregado recientemente.

 _Bar._

Kardia miraba atentamente a su presa, claramente un hombre con su atractivo no perdería semejante banquete... Perdón, digo compañía. Cuando la mujer volteo y le observo, él le dedico su sonrisa más seductora y le hizo gesto de que le trajera otra cerveza. Con algo de suerte, la tendría para él solo en cuestión de minutos...

 _Calles._

-Tío. Nunca me contaste como fue tu primera cacería. -Informo la menor que aparentaba unos 15 años.

-Tu abuelo me llevo a un burdel y me dijo que eligiera a la de pechuga más grande. -Informo el hombre vestido con pantalones negros y camisa blanca.

-¿Porque la de pechuga más grande? -La chica le miro confundida.

-No solo fue mi primera cacería...

-Ah. -La chica sonrió de medio lado- El abuelo quiso matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-No, quiso matar mis dos virginidades pagando solo por una. -La chica no pudo evitar reír ante la aclaración de su tío predilecto.

-Te dejo en ese colegio internado para chicos y te arreglas sola. -El joven le miro- ¿Entendido?

-Sí, tío.

-Yo estaré en el colegio para chicas que está en la otra cuadra haciéndole una visita a una profesora. -Se detuvo y le miro- Cualquier cosa me silvas.

-Sí, tío.

-Buena niña- Le palmeo la cabeza y dejo a su sobrina en la esquina del colegio para varones. La joven de cabellera rosa miro el inmenso instituto San Sebastián, exclusivo para varones, su madre le había dicho que ese lugar era como un supermercado para vampiresas jóvenes. Había de todos los tipos que se podría desear: desde jóvenes estudiantes a viejos profesores.

-Me pregunto quién tiene el estómago tan fuerte como para comerse a un viejo. -La menor, con un vestido color marfil, salto el paredón de tres metros y comenzó a transitar los jardines que se hallaban al otro lado.

 _Colegio Santa Ines._

Milo llego silbando al colegio para mujeres Santa Ines. Eso que hubiera dos colegios, uno para chicos y otro para chicas, tenía su ventaja. Y la sencilla ventaja siempre era aprovechada por él y su hermano cada cierta cantidad de siglos. Sería muy sospechoso que hubiera muchas muertes en un mismo año, con las mismas circunstancias en un mismo lugar. Si quieres que la vaca de leche, déjala viva y mantenla alimentada. En otras palabras: cazaban muy poco en ese instituto dado que no querían llamar la atención.

 _Trastienda, Bar._

La mujer disfrutaba lo que él le hacía, aparte de guapo era un toro en el acto de complacer a las damas. Ya que la mujer le acompañaría en la cena... ¿Qué mal había que fuera una cena Show hot? En su opinión, no había ningún mal.

Para él, ningún mal. Para ella... bueno, en el caso de ella era a medias.

A modo juguetón, comenzó a besar su cuello... Aunque en realidad estaba buscando la carótida de la mujer.

-Calvera ¿No?

-Si... -La mujer tenía los ojos cerrados de placer.

-Kardia, un gusto. -Dijo al fin, antes de morderla. La mujer ni grito ante el hecho, su cuerpo era puro placer.

 _Museo._

-Y se puede saber, porque esta escultura no está en exhibición. -La vampiresa miraba una escultura de mármol que se hallaba guardada en bodega del museo.- En mi opinión, este escultural cuerpo debería estar a la vista de todos... -El joven director hizo lo posible para que su mente no fuera por otros rumbos, había veces que sospechaba que la mujer le hablaba en doble sentido.- Es un cuerpo muy trabajado en un muy duro mármol... -miro de reojo al joven, ya sabía en qué condiciones estaba- La belleza de cada una de sus partes, en conjunto hacen una obra maestra de las manos de este incógnito artesano.

-Los restauradores... Digo... -El chico se aclaró la garganta- No encontramos un buen lugar para exhibir la pieza. Señora Scorpii...

-¿Hay alguna pieza selecta que quiera mostrarme Director? -Pregunto la dama mientras se acercaba al joven.- Doctor Camus, está muy colorado ¿Se siente bien? -Pregunto la vampiresa con fingida inocencia, como si no hubiera notado la incomodidad que el hombre cargaba hacía rato.

-Si...si...si. Señora Scorpii... Estoy perfecto. -informo el joven, que sentía la penetrante mirada rubí de la mujer sobre él.

-¿Esta seguro? No carga un muy buen semblante. -La mujer se le aproximo un poco más, durante el recorrido se había quitado el abrigo dejando a la vista su vestido de seda negro. Nada de lo que pasaría esa noche, quedaría registrado en las cámaras de seguridad. Dado que la dama tenía un trato con los guardias, un trato monetario muy jugoso para estos.- Venga... Siéntese un poco. -Le tomo de la mano y lo guio hacia unas cajas.- ¿Quiere que le traiga algo de beber o se servirá usted mismo? -Dijo la vampiresa, mientras dejaba a la vista su escote.

-Se... -El director del museo se puso rojo como la cabellera de la mujer, cuando esta dejo a la vista su busto.

-No se haga, doctor Camus. -La mujer se sentó sobre sus piernas- las ha deseado desde que me vio... Puede probar -le dijo la mujer mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello del hombre- sin compromiso de compra. -le susurró al oído del muy acalorado joven.- Es una oferta única, no se volverá a repetir -le susurro la vampiresa. Claramente no se iba a volver a repetir, porque el joven Camus de esa noche no pasaba.

-Se... se... -El joven estaba tan cohibido, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Mil y una órdenes provenían de cierta zona de su cuerpo, las cuales no se ponían de acuerdo con las órdenes de moral de su cerebro.

-Sé que quieres... No te resistas a la tentación. -Le susurro la mujer, antes de morderle en el cuello y comenzar a cenar.

 _Colegio San Sebastián._

Sonia hizo un gesto de desagrado, los pasillos de ese colegio apestaban a sudor de hombre. No entendía que podría de encontrarle su madre de atractivo a ese aroma. Al pasar por una habitación noto que esta era la única pulcramente ordenada y con olor a perfume. Así que supuso que el que ahí dormía era por lo menos alguien que conocía el jabón.

 _Habitación._

El joven dormía en una cama muy bien arreglada, la ropa estaba cuidadosamente doblada en una silla y todos los materiales de estudio cuidadosamente acomodados en el escritorio. La joven cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama del joven de 15 años que dormía profundamente en esta.

La vampiresa se sentó con sumo cuidado en la cama del chico y miro el semblante dormido de este. Según un cartel en la entrada de la puerta, se llamaba Souma Fueguino.

Con cuidad acerco su boca al cuello del chico, mientras dejaba a la vista sus colmillos. La mordida no tardo en producirse.

 _Habitación, Colegio Santa Ines._

Luego de pasar tan buen rato, con sus víctimas, a Milo le daba ligera pena "invitarlas" a cenar. Pero su gruñón estomago le recordó que no estaba ahí para hacer sociales, si no que estaba ahí para cenar.

La señorita Shaina Ophicu, por más excelente maestra de primer grado que fuera y por más excelente amante que fuera, estaba en la carta de esa noche. Y bueno, al hombre se le enamora por medio de una la panza llena de comida o eso dijo siempre su madre.

 _Mansión, al amanecer._

-Buenos días mamá. -La chica entro con su tío más joven, se acercó a su madre y le beso en la mejilla- Me voy a dormir, que descanses tío Kardia. Gracias por cuidarme tío Milo, descansa tú también.

-Cuando gustes pequeña, descansa. -Una vez la menor de la familia se hubiera retirado, Kardia dejo libre un eructo.- Que asco. -Gruño Milo, mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón predilecto. - Cuando haces eso, me avergüenzo de ser tu medio hermano.

-Somos dos. -replico la pelirroja.

-¿Que esperaban? A mi cena la acompañe con cerveza -replico el peli azul, vestido completamente de negro- Casi la ceno sin saber el nombre.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? -pregunto la pelirroja con una mueca confusa.- ¿Acaso iras a pedirle disculpas a la tumba en que la metiste?

-No, solo me gusta saber con quién ceno. -Milo puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la aclaración. -¿Qué tal tu cita?

-Sacando la cena, un fiasco -La mujer hizo una mueca- creo que era gay. -Comento, completamente indignada por no haber obtenido nada más del hombre- Un siglo de completo celibato, para que la primera noche que salgo a divertirme toparme con un hombre que no le interesan las mujeres.

-No importa, hermana, ya habrá otra oportunidad. -Comento sereno Milo.

-¿Y tú cena?

-Pues, como siempre... Me atraen en la previa y me terminan de enamorar en la cena.

-Es cierto lo que dicen, a un hombre se le enamora con comida. -Comento la pelirroja socarrona- Ahora si me disculpan, esta dama se va a dormir.

-¿Dama? ¿Dónde? -Kardia miro para todos lados, mientras su hermana se quitaba las sandalias y se iba caminando descalza.- No cayo.

-Le gastas el mismo chiste desde hace 20000 años, claramente que llega el momento en que ya no tiene gracia. -Replica sereno Milo, antes de acostarse en el sillón y mirar el techo- Creo que me enamore de mi cena.

-Milo, cada vez que sales de cacería al rato estás enamorado de la cena. -Puso los ojos en blanco y luego se levantó del sillón, el también quería dormir un rato.- El ultimo apaga la luz. -Dijo antes de salir y dejar solo a su medio hermano.

* * *

Al irse a dormir, Milo, dejo la luz de la sala prendida.

 _Fin._


End file.
